


Warmth of the Hearth

by Lekiana



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Attempted Fluff, Other, Reader/Character Insert, Slight fluff with a bit of angst, With some hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 09:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4601289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lekiana/pseuds/Lekiana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With not much to do but wait to be accepted into the walls of Ishgard, the Warrior of Light took it upon themselves to aid the knights of Camp Dragonhead in some of their duties. When the most recent battle ended, the warrior obtained an injury which worries Haurchefant. And after reluctantly going to the infirmary to recover, a visit is in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warmth of the Hearth

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for our beloved Haurcherfant. At first this was almost called 'Infirmary' or 'Warmth' (or something like that? This story has been laying around on my computer for a while now...), but I decided to try and make the title a pun since the US version of ffxiv always has fates and quests with puns in the name. Hearth instead of heart... still don't really know if I want this to be the name, but oh well... 
> 
> I tried to be fluffy without having too much angst, but it didn't really work out as planned ^^'

Lightly holding a hand over the burn on your arm, you watched the woman who just tended to your side leave the room. The injury wasn't too serious and was actually rather minor in your opinion. But to the Lord of Camp Dragonhead? Well, it meant entirely the opposite to him. Then again, he may have the right of it to think such a thing. Due to all of your journeys, you had obtained far more injuries of the worse kind. Perhaps it happened a little too much for you to be bothered by something as simple as a couple of burns? Thinking of it like that, mayhap it wasn't as minor as you once thought it to be.

Eyes trailing to the damaged, stinging skin, you winced a bit.

The lady had applied medicine on the burns and left to retrieve more bandages. Returning, she walked over to you, unraveling the roll of cloth as she moved. "That knight you saved is doing well. You can guarantee you will be receiving quite the thanks the next time he lays eyes on you," she smiled gently.  


Aye, that was how you got hurt. While out in the snows of Coerthas, a dragon attack led to one thing than another. A knight would have been brought to ash if it wasn't for your interference of pushing him aside, taking the brunt of the attack in his stead. Of course, it didn't effect you too badly at the time. With the adrenaline rush, you managed to eventually take out the fire breathing creature. If memory served you right, you believed they called her Svara...

Lost in the memory of the fight, you almost missed what the woman said next as she wrapped your arm.

"I am grateful for all that you have done for us, and I know these injuries probably mean little to a warrior like yourself, but... pray, try to be more careful. When word of what happened came to our Lord, words cannot even begin to describe how distressed he became."

Hearing this made you feel guilty. You did not mean to make him worry. However, despite the guilt, a small warmth was apparent. Pondering over it a moment longer, you soon lifted your gaze to hers and nodded. She smiled at you one last time before gathering her things. Now standing, a knowing look took to her eyes.

"It seems our Lord is rather taken with you, ____."

Your eyes widened at this. Well, that was certainly out of the blue.

Seeing how you reacted caused her to giggle to herself before she left the room, bidding you goodbye. That warmth inside increased as you ran her words through your mind once more. 

When it came to noticing the affection of others, you weren't that good at it. For the most part, you were far too focused on the struggles Eorzea always seemed to have to be thinking of such things. And yet, when you were near Haurchefant, despite you not being the greatest at noticing such things, you couldn't deny that you wondered once or twice about whether or not he felt something toward you. The most recent time this happened was after you returned from a battle with some of his knights. When you saw those bright, relieved expressions of his after you walked through his twin doors... that was when the thought lingered. At least until fading away as the report of whatever transpired was given to him. The heat radiating within eventually spread lightly to your cheeks at the memory. 

You could only imagine the look he had when you did not return with them this time.

After being sent to the infirmary, you were soon informed that Haurchefant would come by to see you when the moment presented itself. He had even suggested staying the night here to rest. You couldn't say that you weren't a little annoyed about having to, knowing that there were far more important things to do than lay around in a bed. But knowing that doing so would bring Haurchefant some peace of mind helped you feel better about it. Besides, aside from the burn marks, bruises and scratches marred your body from all the recent struggles.

Even though you were the Warrior of Light, it wasn't like you didn't receive your fair share of injuries every now and then. Yet unlike most, you failed to let yourself have much of a break. You couldn't help it though. There were some things you just did not wish to remember, and being idle was when certain thoughts returned. But still... it had been a while since you last rested. Trying to focus on how nice the bed felt, you laid back against the pillow and let yourself sink into the sheets. You released a sigh.

It felt good against your tired and tense muscles.

This was needed...

Snuggling further into the sheets, you briefly closed your eyes as a soft, unknowing smile tugged at your features. Becoming so caught up in the feeling of being wrapped up in a cocoon of sheets, you missed hearing someone eventually come in.

"Halone be praised!" A voice sighed before speaking again. "After hearing what occurred, it is quite a relief to see you with such a peaceful expression," Haurchefant said, startling you. He had already come close enough to place a drink on the small table at your side, and had moved to take a seat on the stool beside you.

Quickly sitting up, you blinked to the man before wincing slightly. In your haste, you failed to remember to be more cautious of your injuries.

"Have care, my friend! We would not want your injuries to worsen, now would we?" He rested a hand over your shoulder, gently moving you against the pillow. Quietly complying, you looked up at him. The concern had yet to completely leave his eyes. "I was told it will take at least a week to recover. How are you feeling, ____?"

"Very well," you smiled reassuringly at him. "Under your watchful eye, I am sure it won't take longer than a few days to get back on my feet." Granted, you knew you could handle it now, but for his sake... you didn't want to make him worry even more.

Haurchefant seemed to beam, mirroring your expression. "Marvelous! It brings me great joy to hear you are well!" Belatedly, you noticed he hadn't removed his hand from your shoulder yet. Watching his eyes move to take in your arm, he idly lowered his hand, lightly grazing the bandages with his fingertips. This action had you slightly heat up. "If you had not felled Svara, know that I would have wanted nothing more than to be the one to send her to Halone for judgement."

Seeing the gesture and hearing him say this had your eyes soften. He truly was worried about you, wasn't he? It reminded you of when you came back after defeating Shiva and received a scolding from him. And when you found out it took several of his men to restrain him from going to aid you in the battle... It was a shocking thing to discover. Not many would dare to do that, especially knowing the risks that came with confronting a primal without possessing the Echo. You were relieved he was able to stay in the camp out of harms way, if only for a day longer. Not too long after that thought, you found the words to speak again.

"...Forgive me. For making you worry, Lord Haurchefant," you murmured.

He shook his head at you. "My friend, there is no need to apologize! Getting injured was not your intention, and is something that people like us cannot avoid entirely. Now..." Haurchefant then motioned to the drink. "I brought you some Ishgardian tea to help soothe your tense form-" this had you flush a bit more. Was it obvious you were so tense, or was he just very observant when it came to you? "-it does wonders for the knights after their duties."

Nodding to him, you tried readjusting your position only to end up bumping your head against the headboard. A fond look took to his eyes as a full blush gathered at your cheeks.

"Here, allow me..." With a hand beneath your head and neck, he slightly lifted you, taking you by surprise. Bringing the pillow up higher, he lowered you against it to try again. Successfully going into an upright position, you smiled timidly at him in thanks. Handing you the cup, the warmth of his gaze was hard to miss. "I hope it does wonders for you, too, my friend."

Returning his expression, you then brought the tea to your lips. After a moment of enjoying the sweet taste and aroma, you lowered the cup with a pleased sigh.

"Judging by your reaction, I am assuming you enjoy it?"

Looking to Haurchefant, you smiled and nodded. You could already feel the tenseness of your muscles starting to give way. Taking more of a close look at him, you noticed he seemed to be tense as well. And with the duties that came with his title, it wasn't surprising. "When was the last time you had a cup?"

He blinked at the question briefly. "I would like to say it has been no more than a few days, but I fear it has been much longer. With the attacks of Ishgard hanging overhead, I have scarce had enough time to finish even the smallest of tasks outside of duty."

As you thought.

But learning that he really did have trouble finding time to do things had you taken aback. Despite that fact, he still found the time in his busy schedule to spend time with you... It was heartwarming. You offered him some of the beverage. If he really was as taken with you as the woman who tended to you claimed, you doubted he would refuse. A nice little test to see if her words wrung true even more. Quietly, you held the drink out to him.

Would you like some of this, too?

Looking from you to the lightly steaming cup in your hands then back to you again, he replied. "You are willing to share with me?"

With a smile, you told him. "When I travel with other adventurers and there are not much drinks to spare, we usually share."

"I see... So it is a practice you adventurers have?" His question had your smile widen slightly.

"I guess you could say it is. And you look tense as well," you gently pushed the drink into his hands.

Glancing up at you once more, he saw you give him a look that read, it will help you, just as it did with me. Deciding to finally indulge himself, he closed his eyes as he had his fill of the tea. Pulling back from it, he sighed.

"Long have I missed the warmth the tea brings. Even now, I can feel it taking effect," he handed you back the cup, smiling happily. "You have my thanks, ____." You only shook your head in reply, but he understood. Watching you take another sip, he added. "I can see the tea is working on you as well. This is the most relaxed I have seen you yet, my friend. I will be sure to have some brewed for you every time you return to the 'Falling Snows'," Haurchefant smiled.

His kindness had you blush. He only wanted you to be as comfortable as possible as long as you dwelled in these halls. With either Ishgardian tea or hot chocolate while near a nice warm hearth, he wanted to make you feel at home as much as he could. Although, as horrible as it sounded, you had somewhat forgotten what home felt like after traveling around for so long. Your time spent at the Waking Sands and the Rising Stones helped to rekindle the distant memory, but with that gone...

Shaking your head slightly, you silently gazed into the cup.

You worried for your friends.

As if sensing where your thoughts had treaded to, a hand found its way to your shoulder once again. Mind dangerously wandering into emotional territory even further, you were unable to meet his eyes.

"Do not fall into despair, my friend. I am sure your fellow Scions found a way to survive, just as you have done."

Closing your eyes, you tried to recollect yourself. Before the banquet, your fallen comrades had come to mind, and now that you were bedridden, you couldn't deny that you feared the thoughts that would surely cling to you. 

"So much has happened in so little time..."

"That it has, my friend. It pains me to know that something this horrible has happened to you and your friends... but hope is not yet lost."

Suddenly, you felt him brush a thumb along your cheek. Gasping, you looked to him, and your face gradually took color when you realized why he had done that. A tear had slipped from you. Hand still hovering by your cheek with his fingertips against your skin, he offered you a warm expression. When he next spoke, his tone was in a gentle murmur you had not heard him use until this moment.

"Know that if there is anything you wish to speak of, I will be more than glad to lend an ear. If only there was more I could do to be of assistance, I would do so..." 

Seeing how concerned he was over you almost had another tear escape, but you blinked it away. He was far too kind. Far too sweet. You smiled gratefully at him and hesitantly reached a hand up to grasp his. Displaying actions like this were rather foreign to you, so you hoped you did not seem too awkward. Focusing on how you felt as you held his hand, you shyly averted your gaze from his. Despite how unfamiliar it was, you quietly noted that the longer you were with him made you feel a certain... change of thought. There was a small, budding feeling. It made you wonder how life would be like if you were able to be like so many others, and experience something akin to this moment daily. Before you went any further with that thought, you spoke.

"You have done so much already, Lord Haurchefant. I cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for us," you told him, sincerely.

"It is always a pleasure to help the one who cleared my friend's name," Haurchefant nodded. Seemingly flushing a bit himself at your words, he let the palm of his hand rest completely against your cheek. 

After a time, he finally pulled away, but did not lose contact with your hand. Gently, he held his fingers around yours, and watched you with a look you had not seen on him before. It brought your heart to a flutter, but alas, it was short lived. A knight came in the room, causing Haurchefant's brows to furrow at the news he brought. Something was amiss with Ishgard. When the knight left, it was clear that Haurchefant did not want to leave. Not when you were in a state like this. Not when he finally caught another glimpse of that gentle nature your strong, quiet persona covered. Though he only saw it on several occasions, seeing it never failed to make him feel more attracted to you, if that was possible.

"My apologies, my friend. I am afraid I will have to take leave for now," seeing you frown had him pause a moment and give you a smile. "Oh, do not look at me so..." Bringing your hand to his lips, he made your eyes widen. When several seconds passed, he released you. "You can be sure that I will visit when the chance arises. Until then, rest well, ____," as he spoke, he rose to his feet, smile ever present on his face.

Watching him leave the room, a ghost of a smile found itself on your face when you looked at your hand. It was still warm from his touch. At this point, you knew you felt something for Haurchefant. Placing the cup on the small table when finished, you went back into the sheets. Unable to stop thinking about what just occurred, you were relieved to know that as long as he was in your thoughts, your head was cleared of the negative things you once feared would fill it. For Haurchefant was able to give a certain warmth that no hearth could ever bring...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
